Belief
by Grufflump
Summary: Eh...this is the sequel to girls and it is a story of voilence and love...great ain't it? and then you add yaoi, max and Kai and that's it..ta da


**Belief**

Kai and Max were doing what a lot of gay couples do (apart from have sex), they were going around different local parks and kissing and watching peoples reactions.

Max was leaning against a tree and Kai was kissing him, although it was a game it still felt passionate.

They waited for 5 'Get a room!'s then moved on. Max sat down first on the bench his puffy blonde hair blowing in the wind. Kai sat down on his lap and they started kissing, again with tongues.

"Can we play?" said a voice.

They stopped kissing and looked at who had said that.

Tyson and Ray had just sat down beside them.

Max blushed but Kai said, "Only if you find you own bench, I'm not sitting beside you 2 kissing,"

(Ok well not many gay couples but they do so live with it!)

"Ok then meet here in a hour, at three and we can go to a restaurant or something ok." Said Ray, Tyson and himself standing up.

" Ok sound great," said Kai nipping Max's Bum making Max Jump and go violet.

Ray and Tyson wandered off and they could just be seen snogging on a tree.

Max and Kai kept kissing then they went on a walk to test out their new game, where they would walk along with their hand in each other back pocket.

" Kai you should really get a hair cut!" said Max in a very loving way, " just a trim."

Kai liked his wild blue (dark at the back and light at the front).

"Nah," said Kai grinning. Kai liked smiling, Max was the only one who really made him smile. He was so happy.

They laughed and Kai squeezed Max's bum again but this time he took his hand out of Kai's pocket and smacked his bum.

"That was uncalled for!" yelled Kai chasing after Max who had just ran off.

Max turned into an alleyway and stopped out of breath. Kai down and grabbed his arms and pushed him against a wall.

"Got you," panted Kai.

Max looked into Kai blue eyes and kissed him. He felt Kai's tongue enter his mouth.

They started to kiss more wildly. Max pulled away.

"What if we get caught?" asked Max.

"All the more fun," said Kai smiling.

They continued kissing, slowly losing more and more clothing until they were naked in the alleyway, moving in time to each other's thrusts. They sped up, sweat beginning to flow from there bodies.

"KAI!" Max moaned. They started moving faster, like they were one.

"MAX!" Kai Yelled "OH GOD YES!".

The were still for a moment. The they lay beside each other panting.

The started getting dressed. Kai looked at his watch

"Shit, we have five minutes to get to the park," said Kai. Max had finished dressing so came from behind Kai and rapped his scarf around his lover neck.

"Lets go then," said Max smiling.

As they walked along the pavement Max said in conversational way "I never knew you believed in God."

Kai laughed. He didn't believe in God. Kai worshiped no one. Kai's reasoning was why would God have put me in the abbey.

They found Tyson and Ray sitting on the bench kissing. Kai made the 'shush' sign and snuck up behind them. "GET A ROOM!" Kai yelled, then laughed. Tyson leapt of the bench and fell to the concrete.

"Your late," said Ray unaffected by the yelling. Tyson was on the ground rubbing his bum.

"We were…busy," said Kai for a third time grabbing Max's bum, but this time he didn't jump, he just looked at Kai.

"My arse is going to bruise you know" complained Tyson getting to his feet.

"I inspect it later then," said Ray winking at Tyson.

Tyson blushed. They all laughed.

" Do you want to go to the Chinese place just down the road?" asked Max, still laughing.

"Ok, lets go Ty," said Ray grabbing Tyson's hand.

As the 2 couples walked to 'Madam Wrappers' Kai made a bet with Ray. The bet was who could get thrown out for indecent showing of emotion.

They entered the Madam Wrappers and sat down at 2different tables.

A waitress came over to Kai's table first. One of the conditions is that you must of ordered something before you got thrown out.

"Two diet cokes Mrs?"

" I won't tell you, you'll laugh," said the waitress

"No we won't, please tell us," pleaded Kai. The waitress looked into Kai's icy blue eyes

"Fine, I am Candy Wrapper," replied the waitress. She walked angrily off as Max burst out laughing.

"Max you hurt her feeling," said Kai trying so hard not laugh, " come on, lets start kissing, we'll get thrown out from pissing of a waitress and displaying affections."

" Ok," said Max and they snogging.

As the waitress (Candy Wrapper) came with there order Max moaned " that feels so nice!".  
"THAT'S IT! OUT YOU 2 FOR INAPROPRIATE DISPLAYING OF AFFECTION!" screamed Candy.

"Fine," said Kai and he and Max walked out.

He heard Ray mutter "crap," and get up leaving money and a tip.

When all 4 of them were out side Kai and Max said at the same time "We win."

Ray said laughing, " how did you do it?"

" We had a waitress called Candy Wrapper," said Kai and they all started laughing again.

When they got back to their apartment it was late. Kai, Max, Ray and Tyson had had a great time playing who can get thrown out first.

Tyson and Ray went straight to their room holding hands.

"Do you want to get out of here before they start moaning," asked Kai.

" Yeah, where do you want to go?" asked Max getting up.

"Dunno, for a walk?" said Kai heading for the door.

"Yeah," said Max opening the door, " You first." And they left the apartment.

Kai and Max walked through the park, on a dirt track that was lighted by lampposts. Kai had a walking stick because he was going to make it into a present for Max. They walked along holding hand.

"Hey Fags," said a voice from the dark

Kai froze, his blue eyes not holding joy but pure hatred.

"Fuck off dip shit," said Kai through gritted teeth. He had promised Max he wouldn't fight anymore.

"Big words for a fag" said the voice.

" Nike, you absolute arse wipe, fuck off!" said Kai squeezing Max's hand hard without noticing.

"You are in no situation to talk like that," said the voice of Nike, " heard you hurt my friend Togi," as he said this they were surrounded. There were 5 big guys that would beat the living crap out of anything just for fun.

" Max," Kai said, "Duck".

Max ducked Just in time to see Kai start whacking guys over the head with his walking stick. Suddenly the guy, who was Nike, grabbed it.

"Please stop that," Said Nike, as he ripped the stick out of Kai's hands and hit him over the head leaving him bleeding slightly.

"Well looks like it is just you and me, Max, but I will be fare and I wont use any weapons," said Nike grinning.

Max was a thinker not a fighter, " I don't believe you," said Max looking at the stick, "You'll pick it up as soon as we start fighting."

"No I wont," said Nike, kicking the stick towards Max, which landed just at his feet.  
"Thank you," said Max and he used all his strength and whacked Nike over the head with it.

Max knelt over Kai's body. Kai started to wake. Suddenly he opened his eyes. "What happened?" he said.

"We were in a fight," said Max

Kai sat up at the word 'we'. He looked over at Nike and grinned. "Nice job Maxie."

Max helped Kai to his feet. Kai got the stick and walked with Max Unsteadily back to their apartment.

When the got back Chief, Ray and Tyson were all on the couch. They looked up when Max and Kai entered.

As Max tended to the wound on Kai's head he told the story of the fight.

"Max?" asked Kai that night, as they lay in bed together.

" What is it my little Kai Kai," replied Max, each word dripping with love.

"Why did you duck when I told you too" said Kai, it had been on his mind a lot after the fight.

"Because I believe you. I Believed 2 things at that moment, 1. that you would do anything to protect me, 2. That you had a stick in your hand and would do something stupid with it later on," replied Max giggling.

Kai smiled. Belief, he thought, belief is the key to the world. " I love you so much," He said.

Max smiled too. "I love you too but if you don't shut up I am going to kill you," said Max.

THE END


End file.
